Barre toi Gamin!
by Rouckye
Summary: <html><head></head>Une ruelle, un geek perdu... Et le Patron à sa recherche.</html>


C'était un jour banal comme tous les autres. L'appartement était plutôt calme, l'épisode venait d'être uploader sur Youtube. C'était donc le début du Week-end pour Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités multiples. Week-end qui allait être riche en surprises.

Le Hippie comaté dans le canapé, le Prof était enfermé dans son laboratoire, le Panda tenait compagnie au Prof. La Fille était dans la cuisine et se faisait une manucure sous l'œil curieux du démon. Ce dernier essayé de comprendre un peu plus les humains en observant les membres de sa nouvelle famille dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mathieu lui était parti se coucher, épuisé par la semaine de tournage et de montage de Salut Les Geeks. Le Patron était dans sa chambre, occupé à on ne veux pas savoir quoi et le Geek lui était dans sa chambre avec ses jeux vidéos.

Tout était normal quoi. Puis les heures passèrent. Une, puis deux, puis trois. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Le Patron s'ennuyant un peu se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Que faire? Aller taquiner la boule de poil? Non aucun intérêt il se fâcherait encore une fois. La fille Pareil. Le Hippie lui ne répondrait même pas, trop défoncé. Le Prof ignorerais ces remarques. Et le Démon n'en avais que faire... Sa tête se tourna machinalement vers une des portes proche de celle de sa chambre. Sa victime préférée. Il était sans doute encore entrain de jouer et ne l'entendrait donc pas arriver. Parfait. Il s'avança à pas de loup vers la porte de sa proie. Un sourire Carnassier qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Puis, il ouvrit lentement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et se faufila dans la pièce refermant aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Vide. Il n'y avait personne. Déçu, le Patron ressortit de la pièce et finit par descendre au Salon rejoindre les autres. Le Geek n'était pas là non plus. Il commençait à se poser des questions.

**- Hey! Il est où le gosse?! **Grogna-t-il à ses doubles présents.

**- Jsais pas gros. Faudrait demander au poney...**

**- Il doit être en haut à jouer à ses jeux vidéos comme d'habitude** surenchérit la fille.

**- Non, le gamin est pas dans sa chambre, j'en viens.**

**- Il est sortit il me semble. **Lança soudain un voix d'outre tombe.

**- Tu sais où **

**- Non, je suis désolé.**

Personne ne savait où était vraiment le Geek. Et personne n'avait l'air de vraiment s'en soucier. Personne d'autre que le Patron en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure si ce n'est plus qu'il marché. Il avait faim. Et froid. Et il commençait a faire noir, ce qui ne le rassuré pas vraiment. Mais il fallait qu'il continue. Il était sortit pour trouver un cadeau pour Mathieu. Ce qu'il avait évidemment trouvé dans une boutique de jeux vidéos sur Paris. Mais il s'était un peu égaré en flannant avant de rentrer. Et il ne retrouvait plus la route pour revenir à l'appartement. Il aurait du dire à quelqu'un où il allait avant de sortir... ça aurait aidé. Peut être. S'il s'étaient aperçu de son absence.<p>

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Geek à cette pensée. Et si sa «famille» ne s'apercevait pas qu'il n'était plus là? Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais le chemin pour rentrer? Il paniquait encore plus et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'enfonçait dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

><p>Le Patron en avait assez de ne pas savoir où était passer se fichu Gosse. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Et chochotte comme il est, il ne saurait pas se défendre.<p>

Il finit par partir à sa recherche. Non pas qu'il était inquiet pour se foutu gamin hein. Bien sur que non, c'est le Patron, il n'est pas capable d'éprouver de sentiments gentils. Alors de l'affection et de l'inquiétude pour une espèce de geek pleurnichard, vous pensez bien... Mais il partit quand même à sa recherche dans tout Paris. Son arme chargée à la ceinture, au cas où.

Cela faisait déjà une demi heure qu'il tournait dans Paris sans succès. Aucune trace du Gamin. Ou pouvait-il bien être?...

* * *

><p>Le Geek était épuisé. Il décida de se poser quelques minutes contre le mur de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il faisait nuit à présent. La ruelle n'étant pas vraiment éclairé, on n'y distingué rien si ce n'est les poubelles qui y étaient entreposées et les murs des deux battisses se faisant face. Rien de bien rassurant pour le jeune Gamer qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.<p>

Soudain, il fit surpris par un bruit. Une canette en verre venait de rouler à ses pieds.

**- Bah alors petit, ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était dangereux de sortir la nuit?**

Cette phrase fit circuler un long frisson le long de l'échine de l'interpellé, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Cette voix était sortie de la pénombre suivie par quelques bruit de pas se rapprochant. Le cœur du Geek s'affola encore plus. Il était tétanisé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Si bien qu'il ne put bougé quand un bras vint l'attraper par le col de son T-Shirt et le lever contre le mur. Le Gamin ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son assaillant. Il était grand, il faisait peut être bien de tête de plus que lui. Et il était également plus costaud. Enfin c'est ce qu'il supposé à la force qu'il sentait l'étrangler et le soulever.

**- Voyons voir ce que tu as d'intéressant...**

Le pauvre Geek était coincé. Il se faisait dévaliser et ne pouvait rien faire. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait même pas crier. Seules les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Un bruit métallique retentit.

**- Tu ferais bien de le lâcher si tu veux rester en vie Gamin. **

Le geek ne comprit pas de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Cette voit rauque, si familière, avait surgie de nulle part. Son agresseur avait un peu détendu sa prise sur son col mais ne l'avait pas lâcher pour autant. Le petit tourna légèrement la tête, croisant le regard de son agresseur dans lequel il put lire... De la peur?!

Continuant son mouvement te tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre,il vit un reflet. Quelque chose était à présent collé à la tempe de son assaillant. Quelque cchose qu'il avait déjà vu bien des fois quand... Ce n'était pas possible. Il suivit du regard l'objet menaçant celui qui le maintenait au mur. Il se prolongé sur un bras, de noir vêtu...

Le petit n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son sauveur n'était autre que son tortionnaire quotidien.

**- Patron! Comment t'as fais pour me retrouver?! **

**- Ferme là Gamin. Et toi, lâche le ou ta mère te reconnaîtra pas après ce que je vais te faire. **

Son ton était ferme, déterminé et énervé bien que très posé.

L'agresseur, sous la menace de l'arme obéis sans dire un mot. Il relâcha brusquement le Geek qui tomba à terre. Le souffle coupé d'avoir été tenu au mur, étranglé par son propre T-Shirt.

**- Maintenant barre toi avant que je ne change d'avis. **

**- J'en resterais pas là!** Lança l'agresseur avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Le Patron ne voulait pas chambouler le Petit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et avait, à contre cœur, laissait partir l'autre. Il s'abaissa vers son petit protégé et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Plongeant ainsi son regard dans le siens. Il était vraiment mignon. Encore plus dans cet état. Les larmes aux yeux, l'air effrayé... Cela plaisait vraiment au Patron. Ce petit air de victime qu'avait le geek le rendait fou. Il aurait tout fait pour le protéger. Et ça, il le cachait vraiment bien.

Il fut tiré de ses pensé par une sensation de chaleur qui l'entoura subitement. C'était le petit qui... qui l'avait pris dans ses bras?

**- Merci Patron..**. dit le Geek, d'une voix tremblotante, toujours serrant son «sauveur». Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait un câlin, mais il en était content. Il se sentait plutôt bien dans les bras du criminel. Il y était en sécurité.

**- Bon, tu mlâches maintenant qu'on rentre où tu comptes dormir là? **

Le patron ne voulait pas montrer que cette étreinte inattendue lui avait plu. Il releva le Geek, et ils repartirent tous deux en direction de leur foyer.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Tout était calme, silencieux. Il faisait plutôt frais. Les deux homologues avançaient sans se parler, tantôt dans l'ombre, tantôt éclairé par la lumière faiblarde d'un vieux lampadaire.<p>

Ça devait faire bien 20 minutes qu'ils marchaient. Le Geek était épuisé, et ce silence lui pesait. Mais il préférait ne rien dire. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, et ne voulant pas agacer le Patron.

L'Homme en noir avait un étrange pré-sentiment. Celui d'être observé. Il avait remarqué que le Geek le fixait, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait s'éveiller son instinct. Il fut soudain interpellé par un bruit de pas, extérieur aux siens et à celui du Gamin. Il s'arrêta.

N'ayant pas vu le criminel s'arrêter, le petit lui rentra dedans. Il fut saisit par l'épaule. Le Patron s'approcha de son oreille.

**- Écoute Gamin, a partir d'ici tu continu tout droit jusqu'à l'appartement. Tu ne te retourne pas. On est suivit depuis déjà un bon moment. Compris?**

Le Geek acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**- Mais et toi?**

**- T'en fait pas pour ça Gamin.**

**- Mais, je peux pas te laisser seul.**

**- Je te dit de pas t'en faire.**

**- Mais...**

Sa protestation fut coupé dans son élan par les lèvres du Patron qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Maintenant barre toi Gamin.

Sans plus un mot, le patron s'éloigna dans la direction d'où ils venait auparavant. S'enfonçant tel un chat dans la pénombre. Laissant le Geek, immobile, dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

* * *

><p>S'en aller. Il devait s'en aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme seul. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser celui qui l'avait sauver quelques instants plus tôt.<p>

Il avait raison, ils avaient bel et bien était suivi.

**- Je t'avais bien dit que j'en resterais pas là. **Fit soudain résonner une voix.

Le patron ne voyait pas d'où venait exactement ces mots. La rue étant trop mal éclairée pour ça.

**- Tu veux ta revanche Gamin? Je suis ton Homme, je serais ravi de te prendre. **

Répondit-il, un sourire carnassier naissant sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu après tout.

Un silhouette apparue au détour d'un croisement. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait menacer plus tôt. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer, c'était les autres silhouettes qui peu à peu apparaissait, le cernant presque, et ce que tenait le premier dans sa main.

**- Tu me déçoit là, j'aurais cru que tu serais venu seul pour jouer. M'enfin, plus on est de fou..**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'un des hommes lui avait sauté dessus. Suivit par d'autres et ils le maintenaient immobile. Le Patron redressa la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'agresseur du Geek. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'objet dans la main de celui qui le toisait à présent.

**- Une batte de base-ball, comme c'est original... **

La remarque sarcastique du Patron ne fit qu'énerver ses assaillants. Ils étaient cinq. Dont quatre qui le maintenaient. Un coup violent s'abattit dans son dos, le faisant ployer. Ces sales enflures venaient de lui assener un coup avec la batte. Un autre vint assez rapidement. Puis plusieurs... Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

**- Laissez le! **S'écria une petite voix du fond de la rue.

**- Mais c'est la pleurnicheuse de tout à l'heure... T'en fait pas on va aussi s'occuper de toi. **

C'était le Gamin. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, il lui avait dit de rentrer.

Les agresseurs avait lâchés le patron, qui s'était laissé tomber a terre. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le Geek. Mais quels lâche, s'en prendre à plusieurs à un gamin sans défense. Mais surtout, s'en prendre à SON gamin sans défense. Le Patron fut pris d'une montée d'adrénaline à l'image qu'il venait d'avoir en tête. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il se releva, malgré la douleur encore bien présente des coups. Et fonça, tête baissé, sur leurs agresseurs. Les saisissant un a un. Tantôt les assommants, tantôt leur tirant dessus. Il avait bien fait de charger son arme avant de sortir.

Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un seul. Le «chef» de la petite bande et sa batte. Ils se faisaient désormais volte face. Se fixant d'un air réellement mauvais.

Le premier à se jeter sur l'autre fût également le premier à tomber.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient eu du mal mais ils avaient finalement réussi à rentrer. L'un blesser, l'autre l'aidant comme il le pouvait et choqué.<p>

Le Geek raccompagna le patron à sa chambre. Le remerciant d'être venu le chercher depuis déjà une bonne heure. Il n'avait pas reparlé du baiser que lui avait offert ce dernier. Sans doute trop gêné pour sa. Et par l'émotion que lui avait procuré ce contact. Rien qu'en y repensant cette sensation de chaleur dans son ventre et sur ses joues revint instantanément.

Le Patron ébouriffa les cheveux du petit en guise de «remerciement» pour l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à son lit. Un coup de batte de base-ball dans le dos, ça laisse des séquelles, même quand on est le Patron.

**- Je peux rester avec toi?**

La question était sorti comme ça, s'en réfléchir. Il l'avait à peine posé qu'il le regrettait déjà. S'attendant à être rejeté par le criminel, le Geek commençait déjà à se tourner vers la porte

**- Si tu veux Gamin. **

Surpris, mais néanmoins heureux de cette réponse qu'il n'espérait pas, le Geek vint s'installer et se blottir contre son sauveur. Les joues quelque peux rougie. La présence de cet Homme qu'il craignait comme tout le monde le connaissant, le rassurait. Il l'impressionnait même. Il serra un peu plus contre l'homme à ces côtés. Et le fit gémir de douleur par accident.

**- Pa... Pardon, je voulais pas... **

**- C'est pas grave Gamin.**

**- Patron?**

**- Quoi encore? **

**- Je... Euh... tout à l'heure.. tu m'as... enfin tu vois... **

**- Qu'est ce que tu as? **

**- Tu m'as embrassé.**

**- Ouais et? **

**- Pourquoi t'as fais ça?**

**- Dors Gamin. **

Le Patron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais sur le moment, ça avait été une bonne idée. Enfin. Il croit. Il se tourna vers le petit. Se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage si enfantin. Yeux dans les yeux.


End file.
